They broke her spirit: Retribution
by Wee Auntie
Summary: They broke her spirit: Retribution is the sequel to They broke her spirit. To prevent Charley from losing her mind Major Zerelda Van Wham takes her away to help her come back to the gang. While the bro's work at being a team again w/Carbine to put Hendrickson, Karbunkle and Limburger in their place. Only will every one be able to put the past in the past? ch 2 revised!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

What happened after Zerelda and Charley left Mars.

_**Modo:**_

Waking up from his sleep, Modo felt the bed had grown cold. Reaching for Zerelda's small body he noticed her gone. "Zee?" he called out to no avail. Laying on her table was a lipstick kissed letter for him. Jumping out of bed he ran to the table, knocking over the chair to read it.

"_Mo,_

_Baby I am sorry I have to leave. Please know I love you with my heart and soul. Please forgive me but I have to leave and I am taking your sister Charley with me...Mo please don't be angry with me. Last night was more amazing to me than you will ever know. I hope I didn't disappoint you. I would ask for you to wait for me. But I don't know how long I will be gone. If you can't wait for me I understand. Just know I love you and only want your happiness for you no matter who it is with. Just know I will always be watching out over my shoulder for you. Until then just know I will be fighting like hell to come back to you. One day I will be back to you if you want me. And only you are allowed to call me this._

_Zee"_

Turning the chair back over, Modo sat down. Tears ran down his face as he read and re read the letter from his Zee. The one female mouse that would push him to the brink of losing his temper. Then cooling it down with her gentle touch. She was so fierce with her love a few hours before that he thought she would break him! Then as they held each other in their sleep she chased all the fears he had of her rejecting him. She wanted him to wait for her. She had his sister and didn't say why or the reason they were leaving. His gut wrenching with fear for their safety he had to know why. And the only reason is to track her down. Grinning he knew exactly where to find out. Little nephew and Vincent would know.

**Vinnie:**

Taking Sweetheart for a ride Vinnie went out on the ridges overlooking the Garden of Hope. Stopping he took his helmet off and closed his eyes, recalling his last conversations with Zerelda, Karbunkle and the rest of the gang. Zerelda ran into him explaining she was the only one that can undo what Hendrickson did. Opening his eyes he looked up to the space to see Zerelda's ship still in air as it kept climbing. Tears rolling from his eyes he cried out Charley's name and openly wept for her. This was killing him, all his decisions weighed heavily on his heart. **_"If that bastard was telling the truth Charley girl I'll find them. I'll find our babies don't you worry. Just please come back to me in one piece and say you forgive me!"_** Sweetheart beeped a mournful beep as well as she turned on the mp3 player and played Vinnie and Charley's song for him. Instead of consoling him, it just made the macho mouse openly cry harder.

**Throttle and Carbine:**

Back at the base in Carbine's quarters; Carbine is dressed for bed while Throttle was getting ready. towelling off from his shower, he was clad in only his black silk boxers that she had ordered for him from Frederick's of Hollywood the last time she was on Earth. Carbine was in her silk robe that Charley had given her on her birthday and was at first combing out her hair. Then she started to rant, still fuming over Zerelda, Charley, and Vinnie.

"Unbelievable! She disobeyed my orders again! What the hell is going on with her? Is it really too much for her to just ask me? ' Carbine I need to take your sister to another place to help her heal away from Mars. Can I have access to the ship' Is that to hard to form into a sentence or a question even. Then her hair brained cousin turns around and tells everyone that him and Charley has babies out there and he refuses to have Karbunkle pay a blood drop until he finds them" Carbine was furiously pissed off to say politely as she paced in front of Throttle ranting. About half way through the rant Throttle started laughing hard. Carbine turned on her heel to face him with her face screwed up into a furious scowl with her hands on her hips.

"What is so damn funny!"

"The look on your face now! You look like Primer after Rimfire gagged her!" Throttle fell back on her bed laughing so hard it made Carbine even madder at the thought. Straddling him at his hips she thought she was gonna get the upper hand on him and tell him off. Only to have him flip her on her back and plant a heavy-duty kiss on her lips. At first it was rough then softened as she relaxed. His hand slid up her leg, to the middle of her thigh as he massaged her muscles working his way up to her rib cage. Slowly the hardened General started give in to his kisses as she melted against him. Tenderly, he pulled away from her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Enough for tonight, it's just us. Let it be about us for now. Whats done is done, we can talk about them in the morning." After that he started nibbling and sucking on her ear as his hands started roaming over her body. Whimpering she gave in to his requests and let him have full access to her as she let him lead the way.

**Stoker, Belle, Primer and Rimfire**:

Releasing Primer from her gag, Belle looked at her sternly. Shaking her head she walked away for a few minutes then returned with a picture in her hand. In the picture was Modo, Xera, Belle, Primer and Rimfire as infants. "Your father took this photo right after you were born. Do you see what I see? Your family young miss. Family is family, whether your blood, adopted or been genetically altered to look like something else before you could even breathe. Stoker is Charley and Harley's father and we were robbed beyond our control from raising your aunts. But none the less I know you are really angry at me not Charley. You think you know everything miss thing. I never once betrayed your Grandpa Luggs. And how me and Stoker or when me and Stoker were together is not your concern it is ours. Now I refuse to throw a member of family out of the family because they are pissy. But if I ever and I do mean ever hear you talk about your aunt Charley or Harley like that again...So help me mother of Mars I will beat you black and blue. Rimfire will you please see to your sister for me? And Rimmy son, I'm gonna leave for a couple of days with Stoker. Give her a good attitude adjustment until I get back!" Sending a shocked look through everyone's faces but Stoker, Belle walked over to him grabbing him by the tail pulling him as she walked. Throwing his hands up as he shrugged he muttered' Thank the Gods I can't feel this or I would be yelling ouch now."

Laughing at his grandmother Rimfire doubled over smiling. It was good to see Primer get put in her place. Leaving her tied up he threw her over his shoulder and carried her in. She started to cuss him out and he shook his head. "Ok lets see how you feel about being tied up for the night sis" Then he put the gag back in her mouth. "At least maybe I can sleep for a change when your mad like this. Why didn't I think of it years ago?" Laughing he went upstairs to his room as Primer growled and screamed into her gag at him.

**Harley and Mace:**

"So with everything going on how long do you think Carbine's plan will take?" Harley searched Mace's face after he explained everything that happened at the warehouse. They were back at the apartment and had just finished cleaning up.

"I'm not sure babe but I hope we can get married soon. With you being pregnant I don't want anyone looking down on our children. Even if we have to leave and get married elsewhere. I want us to be married before our child arrives." With that being said, Mace scooped Harley up in his arms lovingly as he carried her to bed. This time had been so long and tiring and whether she wanted to admit it or not she was sleepy. Laying her gently on the bed he climbed in beside her. He then cradled her body next to him and protectively wrapped his arms around her as they both slept.

**Dr. Vero and Lukas:**

"I'm worried about you! You over do it sometimes and it's not right! This will sort itself out in time why do you have to be involved anymore?" Lukas all but shouted as him and Dr. Lena Vero readied for bed.

"Listen they are our friends. Besides shouldn't I be screaming at you for everything you have done?"

Spinning around on her heel he was behind her chuckling. "All right my princess you win." he reached down and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. For a second they were outside the bedroom in the kitchen. Then back in the bedroom in front of the bed. Crawling first Lena dropped her glamour spell revealing her true form along with Lukas. Curling up with each other they both sighed with contentment as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

On Earth at Limburger Tower the day The Last Chance Garage blew apart.

Lawrence Limburger turned his chair around to see the garage after the exploded. Fire trucks blared their sirens as the blaze raged. Chuckling Limburger jumped out of his chair knocking over his bowl of slime worms as he ran to the windows. Sure enough the fire lit the skyline up to where it was plausible no one could survive that! Laughing out-and-out with glee he danced his way to one of the wall panels. Hitting the hidden button the wall lifted and moved away revealing the private doorway to his pool room. Stripping out of his purple business suit and mask he greeted the Plutarkian Women gathered around his pool. "Ah, my gorgeous consorts. Ding dong the meddlesome mechanic is dead and gone. Lets celebrate!" Jumping in to the pool he grabbed the Plutarkian woman closest to him. He ran his scaly hands up and down her voluptuous fish body. Submitting to him, the consort opened her mouth willingly as he devoured her lips. Roughly using her body as a play toy he thrusted her up against the wall of the pool as the others swam up to join in on the orgy.

The day after The last chance garage is nothing but cinders.:

Detective Williams is sitting at her desk reading over the newspaper articles about the small time garage blowing up. Something wasn't right was the feeling churning in her gut. What is it about this article or the name of the owner that is drawing me to it? Sitting there slowing drinking her coffee a package is dropped off. It read to any detective in the precinct. Shaking her head she opens it up. Of course I'll get the loony bird junk mail she thought until she felt the fist hit her in the stomach. Addressed to anyone was a hand written letter from the one and only deceased Charlene Davidson. Slowly she read and re read the letter. It stated here was a video taped evidence that Lawrence Limburger was the one person who constant harassed Charlene. That he demanded bill of sale from her on her garage. Then further it stated if anything suspicious happened to her such as a so-called "suicide" that they need to investigate it. Getting up from her chair she walked over to the Media unit and places the video tape in and was disgusted to see a small framed woman being slapped around and then carried out on different occasions. Walking to the VCR she shut it off and walked into her commander's office with the tape in hand.

"Yes what is it?" the gruff voice said as she knocked on the doorway.

"Sir, the death of the owner of the Last Chance Garage. I feel we may need to investigate it further."

"But the coroner reported it was a possible suicide."

"Yes sir, however this just arrived and I think you might want to change your mind after you see this."

"Fine what do I need to see Williams" he grudgingly as he turned to see the Media center in his office. Handing him the encased plastic covered letter giving him time to read it. Looking at her he nodded as she hit the play button. Seeing the abuse was enough to turn the hardened police veteran's stomach. "Enough" he roared as he turned in his seat to avoid the scenes on the screen.

"Ok you can have a few days no more to research this. Build your case then turn in it for a review. But don't do overtime on this. We have had too much hours spent on that bastard to come up empty and him get off free got it?"

"Yes sir... A sir if I can build more on my time and not let my other cases slide in negligence?"

"NO!"

With that a cringing detective backed out of her superiors office. Smiling she walks over grabbing her jacket and goes to see her bud's in the coroners' office.

As she hits the street she can feel the eyes of someone or something following her. Taking a deep breath she sly ducks into the alley way. As the person or thing starts to try to follow her Det. Williams trips the creäture and sends it flying. "whahhaha oh please again. Do it again!" it exclaimed as it picked itself up from the building wall.

"What the hell are you and how can you talk?" The detective looked at the being fascinated in more ways than one. Knowing she should be repulsed yet something about the creäture seemed familiar.

"Bahwhwhaa your funny mousey! I have missed you!" the tentacle of the creäture touched the now squatted down detective on the face. A bewildered look on her face screwed her eyebrows up as she panicked and knocked it backwards. "haha again. again!"

"Ok I have to swear off those damn doughnuts!" Freaking out she kicked the being away from her and ran like a mad woman down the street. Hailing a cab the rest of the way to the coroner she tried to catch her breath. What the hell did I see and why the hell did it call me a mouse! Was all she could think about as the cab made its way down the streets. Finally coming to the conclusion she was losing her mind, she decided after she investigate this letter she was going on vacation!

Walking into the coroner's office she cried out to see if there was anyone there to give her the report. Sure enough the old coroner walked in dragging his feet. Grudgingly he looked at her and grumbled that she was interrupting an autopsy." Sorry, Dr. I was wanting to know if you were done with the body of Charlene Davidson?"

"Performing that now. Put this on and come on back." Grudgingly he handed her a mask and vicks menthol rub for her nose; while the walked back to the back. Donning his attire and gloves he started up from where he left off. "...There appears to be no carbon dioxide in the remains of the lungs of the female body. There is an exit wound on the side of the head...Conclusion is she died by a inflicted gunshot wound to the before the fire started."

"So what would your last prognosis be doc?"

"The person in question according to dental records known as Charlene Davidson was murdered and set up to appear as a suicide." the old man said as he walked over to the wash bay.

"Thanks doc." Walking away from the doc she was halfway to the door when she heard him speak up. "Young detective, if I was you I would tread lightly on this one. I knew the woman on that table there. Lawrence Limburger hounded her day and night for that spot she held her garage. In my opinion, if anyone killed her it would be him. He has made many promising people disappear for meddling in his business."

"Thanks for the advice, but a crime has been committed and I intend to see the right person is punished." With that she walked out and back onto the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Earth after the "Charley autopsy", Detective Williams is being again followed by the space creäture.

"Bahahah" was in the air as the Detective heard that laugh again. Shrugging off the day's 'Weirdness' she went ahead with her plan. Walking into the local eatery she seen the Chief as the locals called her sniffle from time to time. Chief Millie and her father ran the joint. It wasn't far from where the Last Chance was so it wasn't far-fetched that they may have heard tales. Sitting down the Detective smiled politely as she waited to look at the menu and order. When the waitress came back she asked if she could speak to the owners. "Sure, just a moment." she replied as she turned to go get Millie from the office

"May I help you?" The slightly pear-shaped women asked as she squeezed into the booth the Detective was sitting at.

"Do you know the woman who owned the garage that recently burned down?"

"Yes, sadly I do. God rest her soul. Charley Davidson.""

"Yes that is the one I am investigating."

"What trouble can she be in.. She's dead."

"I'm sorry. Its been a rough night. I mean I am investigating her death. Do you know if she would be suicidal or maybe owed a drug dealer money?"

"How dare you insinuate!"

"I am sorry mam. I am just trying to find out the truth."

"Alright..Lawrence Limburger. Hey hounded my poor Charley girl until her death. You see he wanted to buy her out and she refused. Countless times. Charley was my best friend as her father was my fathers friend. She had friends that were bikers. Strange fellows yet they never hesitated to save her or us when we was in need."

"Do you know where I can find them or their names.?"

"The bros where Vinnie, Modo, and Throttle. All nicknames I assume and no forwarding address. They left about two months before the garage exploded and I figure they are long gone. Charley was dating one of them and he broke her heart chasing after his ex girlfriend. They are long gone and don't take to cell phones."

"Where they a shady bunch or ran drugs?"

"Gracious no. The heaviest drink they ordered was Root beer.."

Looking perplexed the detective politely thanked the older woman. Starting to rise the woman gently stopped her. "Young one, you look like you know what you're doing but some free advice..Let the dead stay dead. You can't help my friend now. Everyone in the neighborhood knows Limburger killed her. He waited to her friends left and set it up. No matter what you do you will never be able to bring that tub of lard to justice."

With that she let Detective go and got up sniffling as she walked back to her office. The waitress came up to her and offered her a cup of coffee and doughnuts to go. "Another word detective?" nodding her head the detective waited. " Don't mind Millie she loved Charley and the Bros to death. But she is right about one thing. If Limburger really did kill Ms Charley then anyone that pushes it on finding that out will sleep with the fishes. Literally." With that she left the detective to go check her other tables then grab the next order.

It was getting late when she looked outside. Shaking her head Williams left the small dive and went over to the burn site. " Mousey, You need to leave it's not safe for you here."

Screaming she inadvertently kicked the space thing across the way making any football kicker jealous. "ahahhah again!" it cried out as it hit a storage wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Shout out for Miceholic. I thought you all loved Fred's anctics so here is a more intense encounter for you all between him and

Walking over to the creäture she leans over to get a better look. The thing was laughing hysterically as it rolled from side to side then got up. "What was in that doughnut I ate?" Backing away the tall slender woman with sable colored hair with steel-gray highlights drew her gun. Aiming it she fired a couple of rounds at the thing freaking out about it. Smiling the thing grabbed her gun from her and ate it.

"mmmm Hollow points have the best taste! Your gun powder was a little dry though. Got anymore?" It then laughed hysterically and came running at her. Trying to back away from it she tripped a fell over the rubble behind her. "Shooo. Be quiet mousey!" he clamped his hand around her mouth while his tentacle lovingly if you could call it that searched her head for knots.

"Me Fred." After a street car that looked like a dune buggy drove past he got up and helped the officer off of the ground filled rubble. " You not safe. Me get you to your momma mousey. I thought you be safer than them. But you got dumb mousey"

"Ok this is a dream and somebody spiked my joe and doughnuts." shaking her head she tried to make light of it all. Then a loud smack happened when Fred slapped her on the butt with his tentacle. "

"Stupid mousey pay attention." with that Fred got mad grabbed a sewer rat that was near him and ate it in front of her. " Now mousey are u still drugged?"

Shaking her head from loosing her cookies, she got quiet. "I have protected you today. Stupid mousey leave Charley mousey alone. She dead now. You will be to if you don't stop!" that thing that kept calling her a 'mousey' was psychotic! It even looked like it was starting to cry? "I knew your momma mousey. I can get you to her. Boy will she and your daddy be shocked to see you! Only your taking me with you." And with that he came at her wanting who knows what. Before she could respond or act Fred had his arm and tentacle around her legs like it wanted a hug.

Ok this was the weirdest day yet. Before it could latch on her leg again Williams saw that it let go. Out of instinct she kicked him again and ran. Fred was laughing hysterically as he went sailing through the air. She ran from him and he knew it. They all thought he was some dumb creation reject from the doc's lab. Fred was not just any mutant. The mutant was smarter than Karbunkle only he loved pain. Karbunkle only thought he was dumb. How the joke was on that dumb twit. Sighing a snip he knew where his lab mouse went. She only thinks she human but he knew who her real parents were and where. He always kept a tentacle and eye on all the mice. He hated what Karbunkle did to all of them and Hendrickson. But if he had let it be known what he knows then he couldn't protect Charley and Williams as much as he had.

Wobbling up from the ground Fred walked back towards the street. She was gone and he knew she would be investigating further. Just bide your time Fred he thought. She would be back soon. So as he headed through the alleys to the tower he watched as the buggies from Limburger's goons zipped up and down the streets celebrating. Puking his guts out and re inserting them. He busted out laughing. He may have some intellectual possibilities but he was still insane.

Ok, this day is just crazy. Hailing a cab she went to her apartment to hide her weariness. What is with this Limburger that any nutcase in the woodwork claims he was or will be after her. Getting ready for bed she goes into the bathroom and starts her bath water. She pulls her pins out and starts shaking her long sable mane of hair from its bun. Her gray highlights are the most unusual for any person in Chicago. A lot of people thought she was older than she was. However, growing up in the orphanage she never knew where her looks came from. She had high cheekbones with strong jaw line. Her sky blue almost grey eyes made some folks think she was blind. Climbing in she slowly started to relax. The next thing she knows the water is cold and she has been asleep for a few hours in the tub. Climbing out and dressing in her robe she steps out to see a strange thing in her bedroom. Sure enough that monster found her.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Limburger tower:

Waking up in the pool Lawrence Limburger is still enthralled with his so-called victory. His consorts are all asleep worn out from their 'party.' Swimming freely throughout the pool, he slowly decides to climb out and get dressed. Showering the waters off his scales he dresses and goes into the office. His phone that had a secured line starts to ring. Sure enough his little informants at the police stations and on the streets were calling him. He picks up joyous that the news of Charley's death was all over Chicago and soon he could by that property dirt cheap!

Sure enough, as he is about to hang up on the informant on the street doing his daily check in he stopped. A detective Williams was looking into the death. Hmm, guess I will have one more bribe to add to the list. Not wanting this day to ruin him, he grabs his silkworms and let them slide down his throat past his gills. Just a pesky human he thought I will take care of it. Calling one of the goons, he tells them to find Greasepit.

"But Boss we haven't seen him. That Fred said he was out-of-town."

"Fred? But Fred is a dumb imbecile you sure he would know what he was saying?"

"He said Milwaukee to find work?"

"That traitor went to Bree? He's Fired! You are now my head of security. Now this Detective Williams find her and end her"

Fred had just came around the corner and crouched down by the counter. Hearing what Limburger said made him angry. It was now the girly mousey from his favorite girly mousey that will be next on Limburger's list. Nope not if he could help it. Thankful that when he tried to talk he sounded like a child he knew they were clueless. Hobbling into the lab he went to work, he created a clone that looked like Williams. He pulled up the coördinates to Williams place and transported the lifeless clone model to Williams apartment. Then while he was at it he made copies of everything he could get to make Limburger look guiltiest than everyone could imagine. Sometimes it pays he thought that people think you are dumber than you are. Chuckling to himself he decided to take a running cannonball in the vat of acid like mixture of chemicals. "Mwhahaha" was all that was heard as he splashed into the vat. One of the goons had popped his head into see what was going on. Seeing Fred swimming around in the vat was nothing unusual for him so he walked off. Seeing that the goon was gone he climbed back out and decided now was the time to put his plan in action. Transporting himself over to the Detectives apartment he heard the bath water running. Feeling a little tired he went ahead and sat back and waited for her to get done. This was gonna be her last night on Earth might as well let her enjoy one last good bath.

Three hours later she emerged from the bath only to run into Fred laying asleep by a body that looked eerily like her. Going over to were her spare off duty revolver she went to grab it. But remembering what he did to her work piece she thought better of it and grabbed her bat. Walking over to where her tank top and shorts were she pulled them on quickly. Tip toeing closer to Fred she used the end of her bat to nudge him awake. "Help mousey put that in your bed." When she stared at him blankly he got mad and slapped her on the butt with his tentacle. "Mousey girl in danger you have to leave now. Stop staring at it and help put it in your bed!" Waving his arm and tentacle in the air and pointing animatedly as he talked. Snapping out of her trance like state she quickly did what he said oddly enough. With a light barely on, she walked over and gasped. If she didn't know better the thing on her couch was her. When Fred heard her gasp he waddled over to her. "Not real. She just a model. Put her in your bed and make it look like you are asleep." Fred was doing his best to make his sentences come out like he wanted. Bad thing was that since he was brought back to life he thinks one way; then sounds like an idiot when he talks.

Something in the Detective's gut told her to listen to him. Shutting up she dragged the lifeless body to the bed and cover's it up with the sheet. Turning around there was Fred looking strangely at her. Then while she was looking at him he raised his tentacle to his lips telling her to be silent and with his hand he shut the light off and dragged her in the bathroom and turned all the lights off. Setting a camera up with a remote monitor he aimed it at the bed where it was not noticable. Then he hunkered down and shut the bathroom door. While she sat on the toilet she started to fall asleep. Then when it was almost sun up it happened. Instinct had Fred go and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. Shots were loud and littered the bed room. Fred held her still as she jerked from hearing the shots. Staying quiet Fred removed his tentacle and arm and went to check the monitor. Sure enough he saw the new head goon leave the bedroom and grab the Detective's evidence and leave. Pleased with his efforts he dragged the detective out of her bathroom. Walking into the bedroom, she could see the body filled with bullets and blood seeping out. Creeped out she did what the creäture dude said when it ordered her to change into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Ok mousey girl say goodbye to Earth. You gonna see your momma mousey and daddy. They will protect you."

"What the hell are you? Why do you keep calling me mousey girl and did you just say we were leaving Earth?"

"Yep your going home." Fred said with a glee fully chuckle.

"Then where is home?"

"Mars" and with that he transported him and Detective Williams to the Martian War Dogs Barracks.

Coming out of the Barracks was Major Zerelda Jane Van Wham with Charley They were in route to leave and go else where. Charley was confused when she seen Fred with a woman from Earth on Mars.

Fred seeing Zerelda and Charley girl jumped up for joy. "Charley mousey your alive?!"

"Fred what are you doing here and why did you just call me Charley mouse?"

"Fred she is still confused. She knows she is mouse just not fully clicked yet" Zerelda said as she had leaned over and hugged the creäture. Even though she was still a little creeped out about Fred she felt a little warmth to him. Then again it maybe just the I got laid warmth she was feeling still from Modo.

"So where you going?" Fred was curious.

"I am taking Charley away to help her understand her memories. Are you still working for Limburger?"

Eyeing Zerelda and Charley he got the idea on how to explain better. "Mind., read me mind!" he shouted jumping up and down.

Knowing how Fred could be Zerelda leaned over to Fred and placed her antennas on his forehead. What she saw sent her reeling. Sure as could be she was in for the shock of her life.

Pulling back she walked over to the young woman and looked at her. Looking at her she had a small sad smile on her face then started crying. "Thank you Fred and yes I'll protect her with my life. Come little one you need to leave with us. Don't ask just come and I'll explain everything in time." Turning to Fred she reached down and hugged the space monkey. Whispering in his ear or what could be his ear she told him to find Modo. Without hesitation she grabbed the other women's hands and in the space shuttle they were gone.

Hearing the roar of the ship Modo was racing outside to stop them. Looking down at Fred he shouted at him threating to lock him up."Dumb mousey don't deserve to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Mousey they'll be back all three of them!"

"DUMB MOUSEY PAY ATTENTION! Charley mousey, Zerelda Mousey and your Zemo Mousey!"

"Who?"

"Zemoda Mave Williams. Your baby girl mousey!"


	6. Chapter 6

On the ship the day Zee, Charley and Detective Williams left.

"We are on auto pilot now girls. Its gonna be smooth sailing from here. Charely if you would go ahead and get some sleep. Detective can I talk to you for a few and then I'll show you where you'll be bunking?" Zerelda was short the detective thought. And she talks and is a mouse? Charley looks just like me and human. Why was Fred calling her and I a mouse. And why is this woman mouse creature staring at me like that?

"Sure."

"so can I ask what your name is and how old are you?" She is staring at me like that again. What is with those damn doughnuts I ate!

"I'm 25 and the youngest Detective in my department or was until tonight. My name is Det. Williams."

"Yes but what is your full name?"

"Zemoda Mave Williams, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"What the hell is going on. I don't understand any of this."

"You sure you want the truth?"

"YES!"

"Ok brace your self. Your about to go on a mind trip from hell." Then with that she leaned closer and touched her antannaes to the detective's face.

With that the Detective received the shock of her life. Looking at Zerelda in tear filled eyes she fought back a sob.

"If we had known there was any chance at all that you were alive we would have came for you. I don't know what to say other than we would have searched until we found you. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you, or hold you when you needed me. Your hair has me and your father in it. You have the eyes of an angel and your daddy's height."

"What are you saying? I am so confused right now"

Sighing as she reached up and moved a lock of hair behind the detectives ear. With a sad smile and tears of joy in her eyes "Welcome home my daughter.."


	7. Chapter 7

Limburger Tower day after Detective Williams rejoined Mars

Limburger paced around his office awaiting confirmation. Sure enough his minions reported in that they had shot and killed the Detective in her sleep. Overzealous as he is Limburger hung the phone up and went to celebrate with his consorts again. Feeling overjoyed that he was finally rid of the Biker Mice and that meddlesome mechanic Charlene Davidson.

As he was undressing sure enough, the police walked into the doorway. "Lawrence Limburger?"

"Yes?" he quickly started to redress by buttoning his shirt and zipping up his pants.

"We would like to ask you a few questions. Have you seen this man before?" The police office held up a picture of the goon that was in the Detective's room.

Cursing inwardly he showed no emotion and said no. Damn it he thought I can't catch a break.

"Ok well thank you for your time."

Walking out of the office the new detective in charge of Williams murder investigation grimaced. He knew that Limburger had power that reached the judges. He hated to admit it but he knew in his gut that Limburger was guilty. He had seen it to many times and that he will get off scott free. He wanted to push it further because he knew Williams was getting to close. Then he thought otherwise. He felt like a coward but if he pushed to much he would be next. If it was just him it wouldn't be a big deal. However he was a widower with 2 kids to care for under the age of 10. The came first. Saying a prayer has he walked to his car he asked that his friend would understand and forgive him for not pushing more to get her the justice she deserved.

Back on the ship Zemoda Williams just got the shock of her life.

Laughing hysterically, Detective Zemoda Williams looked at the shorter humanoid mouse. Me? She thought a mouse? Trying to walk away Zerelda caught her arm. "Please talk to me. I may have came on too strong and told you to fast. What Fred showed me was that a mad scientist named Karbunkle decided to mess with his clone program again. Only this time he prefers to use the clones for his own sick sadistic sexual gratification. He had captured several of our race while the major part of the wars was going on with Plutark. Plutark loves to strip any planet from its natural resources for its own. It also uses and researches each Planet of it life inhabitants for years and develop ways to exploit their weaknesses before they attack. Only they don't attack openly. They do it behind the scenes and when they have the inhabitants where they want them it's too late. You said you were 25 but you think your 25. All your memories are implanted love. All of them. Fred showed me that Karbunkle was trying to make you into his super soldier. You have my hair streaked with highlights of your father's hair. Your eyes are that shade of blue so you seem blind and unable to do what missions you were intended for. Your height is from your father your inner strength is from me while your physical strengths is from your father. Fred had you well hidden for the last 10 years. You think you are 25 but physical in the life span time your only 10. I am so sorry this happened to you. Fred everyone thought was just an imbecile idiot mutation that Karbunkle made for his own pleasure. But he is actually a good guy that hates Karbunkle and is trying to help us. Please look at me?" Zerelda was painfully panicked on whether she was getting through to her new-found daughter. She may look like Charley but she was her daughter thru and thru. Her facial expressions was definitely a Van Wham trait!

"wow" she exhaled slowly. She was thinking back to every memory she had. The nuns, the orphanage, the fact the orphanage burnt down and was now a shopping mall, every memory led to something untraceable. To something that was even more unusable. Looking at the short mouse woman, she sighs. This was really happening. She was ripped from the existence she had known and now she was about to know a existence she didn't know was possible.

"So tell me about my father."

Will a smile on her face Zerelda sat down with Zemoda and showed her pictures of her entire family.

Back at the base the day they left just 2 hours after the fact.

"Your joking Fred. I have a daughter?"

"Stupid dumb mousey! Mind me. Read me mind." Fred was getting so frustrated he was angry. Why can't anyone just understand plain English!

Reaching down Modo touched his antennas again to Fred's head with his mind reeling. Sure enough there was Charley, Zee and the young Earth woman. Only she was as tall as him, with the wildest mane of hair he ever saw. Pulling away he was about to leave Fred's mind when Fred started to talk to him.

"Mr. Maverick, please understand that I am entirely a failed guinea pig of Karbunkle's. That sorry existence killed me and used my body and mind for a Frankenstein b movie reject! Your daughter is with your Zee. I am truly sorry for what has happened to you and your race. Please understand I may talk like a child but my mind is still intact. I tried my hardest to prevent what was happening on Mars to continue on Earth. When Karbunkle made Zemoda I knew I owed it to Zee and you to protect her. I was doing a fairly decent job protecting Charley until you three crashed at that damn scoreboard! You would come back in my realm at the most in opportune moment. Then when Karbunkle saw you he wanted to re-establish his bio soldier experiment. Again I am sorry but I did the best I could to protect your daughter."

Pulling back from Fred he was shocked to hear Fred's thought's so clear and precise. Gnawing at him he had to know. "Why would you want to and why didn't you kill Karbunkle when you had lots of chances."

Fred signaled down to him giving him a complexed look. Touching Fred's head again all Fred would say was " No matter what he did to me how in this galaxy could I kill my son?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own anything of the Biker Mice from Mars. Rick Unger holds the treasury on that vault mate. ;) But I do own the plot idea and my characters. Please read and review. I absolutely love your reviews. Thanks to all of you that do read my stories, love to you all and stay safe in this scarier world we are now subjected to. God be with you all.

Fred just got done to telling Modo that Karbunkle was his son. Modo just about fell over until Fred busted a gut laughing. Looking at the space monkey as Zerelda would call him he jerked back. Fred kept rolling around at Modo's reaction. Then Modo leaned back trying not to double over from the nausea in his stomach.

"You sure are dumb mousey! He not my son! You fell for it!" Still he kept laughing harder.

"You are one sad sick creäture Fred." And with that Modo kicked him across the parking lot which made Fred happy for the pain. "That was fun again mousey again!"

Disgusted Modo left Fred to his own plans as he walked away it was time to get some real sleep and figure this all out in the morning.

_**Four months later, and Charley, Zerelda and Detective Williams is still gone from Mars. Zerelda has been working with Charley closely trying to help patch her tattered mind back together. Between the mind walks they had had she just about has Charley "de programmed" from what her former slave owner did to her. Its been a hard four months but Charley is now half way coping with the realization that Stoker and Bella is now her true parents. She is still having nightmares from the torture sessions Karbunkle placed her in. With Rimfire and Dr. Vero's help, Carbine has been working diligently to prove that Charley and Harley was Stoker and Bella's twins. Vinnie had scoured over all the records and couldn't understand half of that maniac's notes. He desperately wanted to find his and Charley's children. Throttle has tried to round-up support with the council members to revoke the marriage contract laws. While Modo did his best to help all of them in one form or another. While Mace and Harley tried to find ways to be bonded before their bundle is born.**_

"Elder Ratchet you have to understand. The atrocities that the Plutarkians done was not just about stripping our planet of every form of life on it. We where their science projects for their sick twisted pleasure." Stoker had joined Throttle in persuading the council.

"Then if that is your argument we will both agree on that. However it is hard to tell that this two things you are calling your daughters are real life-sustaining subjects." with a cruel smirk Elder Ratchet and Elder Zook laughed.

Anger filled Modo, Throttle and Stoker. The remaining Elders looked on silently with expressionless faces. The logistics and theory's that were being brought forth by the Biker Mice and General Stoker was beyond their understanding. Yes they understood that the Plutarkians had violated Mother Mars but that was in the past what did it matter now?

"Excuse me may I speak please?" the feminine voice spoke up.

"Yes Ms?"

"I was once known as Harley. I was kidnapped according to your records by Mace the son of Astro and Moon Lily and believed traitor to Mother Mars"

"I see. Well, I don't see what news you have to share. We all know that the Male Rat names Mace betrayed our race and will be executed on sight."

Thankful that she was wearing Mace's duster to hide her baby bump, Harley took a deep breath. Bella stood beside her a silently squeezing her tail around Harley's to reassure her confidence. Turning her head silently she gave Bella a small hint of a smile to tell her back she got the message.

"As a witness to what you claim Mace did; I can guarantee you that he did not betray our species and that he is innocent. Also seeing as the amount of time I was gone I would like to give my request to nullify my marriage contract to Vincent Van Wham. As I am not a true member of my clan by genetics I wish to nullify my contract it is only right. He is in love with the terrain looking mouse Charley Davidson who is also my twin sister."

"This is ludicrous" Elder Ratchet stood up getting ready to leave until he walked smacked dab into Fred, Lukas and of course Vinnie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sit down Miss Harley. Unless you have hardcore proof then that is all we need to hear from you!" one of the elders all but shouted.

Stepping up to the council Bella looked at them and sighed. "This is my daughter ." She reached down and clasped hands with Harley and smiled. " She is the twin to another daughter. The Plutarkian's mad scientist Karbunkle was using a lot of the female Mice for their eggs. My father had taken me to him for a wellness exam and then I was used to have my eggs harvested without my knowledge. I was implanted with Modo while my twin daughters Harley and Charley was experimented on and placed in other women. Charley was genetically altered to appear human and was implanted into a human woman. Harley was implanted into Asa Hardcase. With that being said, I would like to have her name changed to that of Harley Maverick."

"Ludicrous! I have known Bella Maverick for years and she had one pregnancy immediately after her marriage to Luggs and the product was Modo Maverick!" Elder Zook replied.

Looking disgusted at Fred, Elder Ratchet and Elder Zook forgot all decorum and showed their hostility. Fred looked at Vinnie and said something that sounded like Payroll. Vinnie grimaced and then growled a little under his breath. Elder Zook looked at Vinnie and started to say something when Vinnie beat him to the punch. "If I may address the tribune...I wish to ask that the marriage contract to Harley be nullified. Under that she is not the daughter of Jix and Asa Hardcase. With that being said I wish to have it nullified for falsification."

"Well that may be all good and well but you know that the marriage contracts are binding" one of the elders reiterated.

"However, my contract is with the daughter of Jix and Asa Hardcase. Harley Hardcase is not the daughter of them. This woman standing before you is the daughter of General Stoker and Bella Maverick. We have discovered proof that shows that she is. If you can not see to nullify the contract how about declaring the Harley Hardcase be declared deceased. Then allow the daughter of General Stoker and Bella Maverick be recognized as an individual."

"With all do respect this needs to be put to a vote. However this is outlandish! Any of this testimony could be made up. How are we to know the truth?" Elder Beemer stated.

"I am here to state this is fact and we can prove it !"

Speaking up was Elder Beemer when he all but yelled " Your out-of-order! Security who is that person!"

"I am Dr. Vero and I can show you the proof that what they are saying is true. I am the one that has gone over the notes and deciphering it all."

"It is too late it is time for the vote, all those in favor of the dissolution of the marriage contract say Aye."

No one spoke.

"All those against it, say nay"

"Nay!" was shouted.

"Since it is clear that the marriage of Van Wham and Hardcase shall be preformed in two weeks time. You have been seen living at her residence and there for the marriage rights must be performed. " Elder Ratchet smirked as he handed over the verdict. Then without warning a shriek came out as an irate Fred jumped up onto the tables in front of the tribune.

"Yous dumb mouseys! Yous was on payroll for years!"

"Why would we believe anything you have to say freak?" Elder Zook spoke up, nervously looking around.

With a smirk of his own Modo was the first to speak. "Why don't you check his mind or are you not mouse enough?"

"NO" Shouted Elders Zook and Ratchet.

Seeing enough of the rest of the Elders reactions; the eldest of them stood up. "Come. Creature, I will be mouse enough to see into your mind."

"Ok mousey let's do this."

The other elders watched curiously and Elders Zook and Ratchet became nervous as could be. The elder leaned in and touched his antennas to Fred's head.

"Thank you for hearing me out Elder Moray. Allow me to show you everything that has happened from my entrapment into this form by Dr. Karbunkle to the desolation to your planet and the traitors that you should be executing Zook and Ratchet..."

Back to where Det. Williams along with Charley and Zee are.

"Zerelda how much longer are we going to be away from the bros? I miss Vinnie and I think I am ready to face him now." Charley exclaimed as she kept punching on to the punching dummy.

"When I feel you are ready Charley girl. Your not quite your self yet. I need to make sure that your mind is back intact. Can you tell me for certain that you are willing to risk breaking apart when you see him?" Zerelda looked at her thoughtfully as she watched for her response.

"I know! This is so hard Zerelda! I want to go back to Mars. I miss my Vinnie and I miss the rest of the gang! I just want to go home! I want to make Limburger, Hendricks, and Karbunkle pay so much! I want to rip that bloody fish lip ass wipe off the face of Earth and mount his body to the wall! I want to castrate that thing Hendricks and skin him alive making him bleed really slow and die as painfully as possible." Tears formed and spilled out of her eyes silently as she kicked and beat the dummy in front of her. Over the time they had been at the hidden cave on the moon; Charley had improved. Zerelda had taught her and helping her heal slowly. Not pushing her but showing her how to piece the tattered pieces in her mind to gether. She was still scared of what Hendricks did to her and Zerelda.


	10. Chapter 10

Collapsing down to the floor in front of the punching bag, Charley broke down. Tears that she was fighting hard to keep from falling flowed like rivers. She placed her head in her hands as Zerelda sat on the floor beside her. Placing a hand on Charley's back Zerelda tried to comfort her cousin's lover. She knew the pain that was inflicted on Charley by Hendrickson. She had first hand knowledge how brutal his rapes could be. Let alone all the science lab mouse experiments that Karbunkle did to her on top of that. Charley was definitely Bella and Stoker's daughter. She had all the resilience that Bella and the former General had. Gently flinching from the touch Charley looked up at Zerelda's eyes and begged for reassurance that she was not insane!

"The pain never really goes away Charley. I know how much the nightmares are bothering you. I promise I will protect you and help you forget some of what you were put through. But I need you to be patient with yourself. You have to come to grips with a lot of things. Like that you were lied to repeatedly about the Bro's being dead and Stoker being dead. With your new-found abilities that you have now thanks to Karbunkle's damn mutations." Wrapping her arms and tail around Charley she held her until she finished crying. Slowly Charley started to get up along with Zerelda.

Zemoda said nothing and gave both women a little room. She like Charley and was getting to know Zerelda better. She wasn't comfortable calling her mom yet, but they were starting a friendship none the less. Because of the things she was afraid of encountering when they return to Mars she decided to work out herself in Zerelda's gym. Apparently Zerelda had found this cave on the moon that orbited Earth when she escaped for a while. Turned out that her one day marriage to Zurbert still entitled her his money as his widow. So by Martian law she was married regardless of the consummation and was entitled her to being the sole heir to the dead jerk's fortune. It was kinda ironic really, he married her to hurt her and Modo and get richer. Yet she silently got revenge when the Plutarkians killed Zurbert for doing the harm to her for their own reasons.

Only Zemoda was still trying to wrap her head around her own issues. Like the fact she was actually a Martian Mouse like Charley in an Earth womans' form. She never felt like she belonged on Earth and now she knew and understood why. She was discovering like Charley was how to see into others minds. Unlike the mind walks the others took using their antennas, Charley and her used their lips. Yep, their lips only they had control over using it by meditation to keep the side effects off. Charley also had the ability to see visions now and Zemoda was discovering she could use telekinesis and teleport. This was still hard to take in. She heard footsteps behind her and she instantly grabbed her gun out of the holster and spun on her heel to come face to face with Zerelda.

"You all right?"

"Yes Major Zerelda I'm fine." Zee looked skeptical while she watched Zemoda holster her revolver.

"I was thinking about something, what would you think to a trip to Mars and staying with your fath.. I mean Modo and getting to know him for a while?"

"But don't you need my help to protect Ms. Davidson?"

"Zemoda I won't press you on calling me mom or Modo your father. But please try to feel comfortable in calling me Zee or your dad Modo or your aunt Charley?"

"Major...I mean Zee it is something I will try to work on...But please give me time. I never had a close parental unit and no offense but having a space monkey tell me I am a mouse he has protected since my creation has been a mind-blowing experience!" She was trying to keep her voice calm yet everything around her started to levitate around them. That was starting to happen to her once she got to space. Apparently when Karbunkle coded her genetic DNA sequence he caused somethings to be triggered by being in space out of the Earth's gravity.

"Chill out chika, I promise I am not gonna pressure you into anything. I would love for the day that you feel like calling me mom. But I also understand and respect if that day never comes. I just hope by now or soon you will become comfortable enough to be able to call me or the rest of the family by our first names. " Zerelda held her hands up and backed up a little bit in a resigned motion.

Taking a few deep breaths things settled down around them and Zemoda passed out. Walking over to Zemoda, Zerelda knelt beside her daughter. Shaking her head she brushed her hair out of her face. She wasn't about to try to pick up Zemoda and carry her to bed. Instead she went got a couple of towels and placed them under Zemoda's head. She made her as comfortable as can be then watched her for a bit. Getting sleepy herself she just stretched out and laid down beside her falling asleep quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Thank you for hearing me out Elder Moray. Allow me to show you everything that has happened from my entrapment into this form by Dr. Karbunkle to the desolation to your planet and the traitors that you should be executing Zook and Ratchet..."_

Elder Moray jerked his aged head and antennas back from Fred's head. Looking inquisitively at Fred and around the room. He caught Modo's gaze and saw him nod in confirmation what the Elder heard was true. Then he glanced over at the tribune and without reservation leaned back into Fred's head.

"Now that the shock is over let me continue High Elder. Yes, I know that you are the High Elder and I will explain this to you. When Karbunkle was my student he became malicious. I took him under my then wing and was teaching him all he needed to know. I was once revered as an extreme genius and willing to teach another person my achievement. Well Karbunkle decided after a decade of tutelage from me it was time to play GOD and turn me into this creäture. He doesn't realize that while I talk like a imbecile my mind is still fully intact. With everything he does I always felt that it was better to allow him to think my mind is dead and that the creäture he brought to life was a imbecile. However to feel any type of feeling physically I can only have pleasure through the pain sensations. I have been with Karbunkle for years and I know all of his research and projects that he has done. While playing dumb to a hilt I am all the evidence you need to order him dead along with Elders Zook and Ratchet.

You see for money beyond their wildest dreams and for all the women they could abuse they sold out your planet. But not just overnight. Part of the deal was Plutark sent Karbunkle here to live for about a decade before they showed themselves. During that time he set up residence and made contact with every traitor that he could find. While he was doing this he was running his little experiments. One gave Modo Maverick his new bionic arm, another was the clone program and the third was the DNA genetic mutation program. At times Elders Zook and Ratchets hench men would bring what those that were runaways to him. He quietly well, it wasn't quiet but he enjoyed dissecting your kind. Especially the women. He would rape them and then take his time dissecting them by slowly skinning them inch by inch. By doing this he discovered through my notes and teachings how to dissemble their DNA codes and re assemble their DNA and change their genetic make up to seem as another species. Also by doing this he learned how to speed grow the fetuses of any species in a test tube and make clones this way. A rat by the name of Mace also fell to this crime. Everyone thought Mace had betrayed his planet but here is the truth. Karbunkle had made a clone of Mace and destroyed Mace's family by having the clone lure them into the layer of his laboratory during the war. Karbunkle used Mace's family have he did his heinous crime he threatened to harm Harley Hardcase and that had been the last straw. Regardless of how it looked, to save her he kidnapped her making it appear that he betrayed you all. The rest you pretty much already know.

Elder Moray pulled back away from Fred's face to breathe for a moment. He was tired and needed a break. Looking at the rest of council he decided it was best to adjourn for the day so it would be a bit of a distraction to what he was being told. Looking over at Elders Zook and Ratchet he decided the safest course of action was to lock them up. "Guards if you would please place in protective custody the entire Elder Council. And also I would like to do away the order of the marriage between the Van Wham and uh..Hardcase to be placed on hold for now. I am sorry I can't just dissolve the contract but I can place the marriage be placed on hold. Everyone is dismissed until tomorrow." With that Elder Moray stepped down and walked over to Stoker. With a nod of his head he walked out and never looked back.

In all the commotion no one notices that one of the guards had a knife in his hand. Once they had the council in hiding the sleeper agent for Plutark made his move. Walking quietly behind Elder Zook he slips the blade in between his ribs and into his lung and heart. Next he went up behind Elder Ratchet and broke his neck. Turning around Elder Moray stared at the agent. "I knew it. I knew there was more to what was being said. But you? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"They killed my son, and his bitch of a wife has every bit of my money and is hiding. I will get my revenge on that cunt if it is the last thing I do!"

"But your dead! How are you him if your dead?"

"I'm not dead you moron! The person that was killed by Hendrikson was my body double. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have planned on one of Plutark enemies coming after me or Plutark for that matter? No I used Karbunkles skills to my advantage. And now before you can alert that bitch that I am live your dead too." and with that he wrapped his tail around Elder Moray's neck and strangled him. Then went further in to kill the remaining council members.


	12. Chapter 12

Bodies littered the floor as she walked through the chaos. The mouse she had loved before she even truly knew him turned to face her. "Charley girl, I knew you would be back! Oh baby you don't know how much I missed you." Vinnie fell to his knees in front of her crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach crying.

" You lied to me. You came back to Mars to her and left me behind."

"Babe I was doing it to for us. I came to break it off with Harley and we could be together"

"Together huh?"

"Yes?"

"Over your dead body!" With that she pulled her bazooka out and blew him apart.

Coming out of her sleep, Zerelda ran into Charley's room to wake her. Charley's screams and crying in the night had woke up the Major and made her bolt. " I killed him." she sobbed as the pain, anger and turmoil showed in her face.

"Charley.."

"No Zee. I can not go back to Mars. He is safer with me gone and away from him. In time he will forget me."

"Are you insane?"

"Gee thanks Zee."

"No! Do you know what he went through when he couldn't get you to answer his hailing on your vid link? I do! I watched the pain and anguish all over him. He and Modo fought and stopped speaking to each other and Throttle was in the middle."

Anger flashed across Charley's face and her eyes darkened. " I don't know what he went through?" She started to climb out of her bed and walked over to the kitchenette style counter of her studio apartment like room to get a drink. The room became silent with one another while Charley looked at Zee shook her head and went to the bathroom to freshen up.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing only the plot and my characters. :)

Back on Mars...

"I don't understand the reasoning behind all this? Why does the council have to be confined?" Bella whispered to Stoker and the gang.

"The elder must have seen what we knew. Fred was showing him the it does make sense that they would confine the council. By confining the council, it would keep elders Zook and Ratchet from contacting any one that could help them escape." Stoker replied.

"This is still all rat shit and you know it!" Throttle replied until he saw the death glare from Harley.

"Sorry babe meant no disrespect but your thinking the same thing"

"I don't care about that. What I care about is are we gonna do about the marriage contract?"

"Can't we just marry than divorce?" Vinnie replied as if it would solve anything.

"Um...Vinnie do you remember that we would have to then prove to Charley that you didn't secretly want to marry me in the first place?"

"Oh yeah...Your right." he says as he looks at the ground miserably.

"Plus we have to figure out how we can corner Ratchet and Zook for their part in crimes against Mars." Throttle mumbled to Carbine.

"Ok everyone just breathe. Has anyone heard from our girls?" Modo looked to Stoker. Vinnie looked away to prevent the pain in his face from being shown.

"No but I am hoping to hear from them soon. I do know that Zerelda is close by and can be here in no time if we need her.

Deciding to disperse, everyone went their separate ways. It had been a long few months and they all were exhausted. Fred seemed to be very attached to Modo going with him everywhere. As Modo and Fred walked down the road he let his frustration show. Fred sensing the aggravation literally jumped at the chance. Taking his tentacle he hit Modo on the leg "You dumb RAT!" Then a wide grin split across Fred's face as Modo's eye gleamed red. Laughing maniacal Fred flew through the air after Modo field kicked the mutant as it scream in delight "AGAIN!". Modo shook his head as he thought with a slight grin how Fred enjoyed pain so much. Then again he probably does this shit with him on purpose just to feel something again. No wonder he hangs out with me he thought. I m cruel to him.

Modo looked down to see that he was being approached by another mouse that was covered in blood. Stopping short of Modo. Within seconds Modo recognized the mouse as one of the guards that left with the council elders. The guard had been stabbed repeatedly and was dying quick. "What happened"

"...back...dead...they...dead...he..never..died". The guard then died a Modo's feet.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: For those that just found this and has not read the first story I hope this chapter clears it up. I want to speed the story up some so I am trying to help Charley come to terms quicker. Long month shorter Zerelda has been doing a lot of counseling and therapy session with Charley and helping her channel her own pain and anger through military combat training. In Zerelda's experince with Hendrickson/Jackson becoming stronger made her feel less of a victim. Charley is responding to the training with ease and learning to relax a bit more. Although she still has them linigering feelings. Please read and review, feel free to leave suggestions on how you would like to see some of the interactions.

Again I do not own Biker Mice from Mars. (whimper) Please enjoy. :)

oh yeah Miceaholic and Ruby Rabbit thanks again for being my cheering squad.

Back on the moon...

Charley girl left her room and went to explore their small compound. Sure enough she has slowly came to grips with some of what has happened to her. Its been hard and frustrating to her. She has decided that the minute she see's Hendrickson she is going to blow his body apart. She has time to think about it and plan it for months now. Starting off she wants to inject him with a solution that will make him semi solid and unable to shift. With Stoker and Dr. Vero's help she is sure that they could come up with something. Hell, she would gladly mix him in a cement mixer if she thought it would work. Next she would take a baseball bat and beat the crap out of him until he was physically black and blue for a few days. Then take and make him into a well castrated eunuch. Finally she would like to basically freeze him cryogenically and then unload her guns on him and let her bazooka finish him off for a desert. Grumbling as she walks through the corridors she comes to the lab and sees the transporter that Zerelda had been working on. A smile creeps up on her face for the first time in months. She also found a vid com link and decides to call home.

She pulls up through the computer the frequencies for Mars and tries for Stoker. Sure enough no answer. Ok, no problem she then tries Carbine. Still no answer on the call. Then she tries the barracks and Bella's and nothing. Sighing in frustration she leaves and goes to the combat room. Not saying a word she watches as Zerelda trains and then she see's her talking to Zemoda.

Charley's POV, as she is thinking in her head trying to understand all that has happened.

_ It seems so unreal that I now have two nieces, a nephew and would have had kids._ Shaking her head she continues to think back on everything she has learned thanks to Zerelda. _Where oh where did this happen?_ All she understood was this. _Karbunkle decided that working for Plutark didn't pay enough so he did little side jobs to fund his experiments. So I now know that my mother happens to actually be Bella Maverick. My adopted father who really is my dad Stoker got her pregnant while they were young. Her dad/my grandfather had or thought he had me and my twin sister Harley aborted before Bella married my brother Modo's father Luggs Maverick. But when Karbunkle had Bella in his grasp he decided to use me and Harley as experiments. _

_He then made Modo out of Bella and Papa Luggs sperm and egg to make him into his 'super soldier' and implanted him back into Bella. Making it to where Stoker would always wonder if Modo was his son. Never knowing about me or Harley was his twin daughters. Sisters. Gah, I can't believe she of all females is my sister! Who also is my lover's ex betrothed. I was the one that should have been betrothed to him first since I'm the oldest._

_ He also then had a project where he wanted to see what a incestous breeding of a father and daughter would happen. __So he set it up where Harley was put in the body of a couple that was infertile and told them they are preggers. She came back trying to clear her lover's name. The Martian Rat that had kidnapped her is Mace. Everyone thought he had betrayed Mars working for the Plutarkians. However, Lord Camembert and Fish Lips had Karbunkle pick him for their experimental clone project. Later they forced him to watch as they dissected his mother and father alive. Then to protect Harley he vanished with her after they had the clone kidnap her in front of Vinnie. It was a setup from the get go and Mace was the patsy. What would my child hood been like if I had been born on Mars with my family? I have a sister that is dead. And from what I have been told her daughter hates me. Would things be different for me? But nope, Karbunkle jacked with my DNA and the rest of my genetic makeup and made me look human right down to the bones. Yet he also mixed some more of my make up with that of another species that we haven't figured out. Which would explain why when I place my lips on Vinnie's or anyone else I can see and transfer memories like Vinnie does with his_ _antennas. My other niece is also like me. Jacked up from hell. She has her daddy's height, a mixture of Modo's and Zerelda's hair and eye coloring. And she is older than she looks! Truthfully __she is only 4 but genetically matured to enhance some ok . But her mentality age is in her 20's. Thanks to Fred, he saved her the only way he knew how. Now that is a freaky thought. Fred is a genius stuck in a idiots body. I wonder if he knows what is also in my dna soup. Good grief, that space monkey is something else!_ Taking a deep breath she silently shakes her head trying to clear the migraine that was coming on. Nope this is not a migraine. It's another damn vision coming on. Going back into the room she stays in she lays down and tries to relax. As she closes her eyes she immediately gets pulled into the vision.

The vision:

Laying around is the bodies of Martian Mice in robes on the ground. Some where choked, others stabbed. The guards had their necks broke while two out of all those dead had their face blasted off by a blaster.

The vision shifts and she see's Zerelda standing in front of the killer. She is protecting Zemoda and has her blaster trained on the killer mouse. However she can't see who it is. The voices garbled and incoherent. It takes a moment of hesitation like the killer is distracted and then..

"Charley what are you doing?" Zemoda shakes her gently.

"Damn!" She cries out as she falls out of bed. " Zemoda don't do that!"

"Do what?! I have tried to tell you for the last five minutes that Zerelda is asking you to come to the lab." Zemoda said defensively

"Alright I'll be there in a minute now scat!"

Grumbling Zemoda walked off shaking her head wondering who pissed in her Cheerios.

The vision was so vivid that it shook Charley to her core. What the hell is going on!


	15. Chapter 15

Greetings all. I am sorry to do this to you but I won't be able to update for a bit. I have hit a major writers block with my following stories...

April's date and Raph's Fury..Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

They broke her spirit: Retribution (possibly to be re wrote not decided yet. If I do They broke her spirit will be re wrote as well..NOT Happy with it.) Biker Mice from Mars

and Her Dangerous Chance...Vampire Academy.

I am hoping that I will be able to update them all after Labor day...It all depends a lot is going on right now.

To any of my followers that are living in the heavily flooded areas of Louisiana... I love you all and my thoughts and prayers are with you during this horrible time. Please be safe out there and remember God loves you all.

Night everyone. Please be safe and may God be with all you as well.

Love... Wee Auntie


End file.
